Under the sakuras
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: When Kyoya find Gingka asleep under a cherry blossom... Kyoya x Gingka, slight Yu x Kenta


Hello ! I don't have a lot of inspiration at this moment, and holidays are over TT-TT but I still found this small script idea (written when I was in Paris in the train in the queue of the Eiffel Tower), so I post this, this is a oneshot on my favorite couple, read and enjoy ! (Don't like yaoi don't read !)

**Title:**Under the sakuras

**Summary:**When Kyoya find Gingka asleep under a cherry blossom...

**Pairing (s):**Kyoya x Gingka, slight Yu x Kenta

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was finally the spring at Metal Bey City, and in the Beypark, all trees were finally in bloom. A light wind was flying off the petals and they scattered everywhere on the ground. The prettiest trees were probably the cherry trees, with their beautiful pink flowers which flew with the wind. Combined with a pretty blue sky with clouds, it was a beautiful sight to see.

It's under this romantic atmosphere that many couples had decided to come walking here, among them two little boys Yu and Kenta. While walking in holding hands, they were watching other couples that they noticed on their way.

"Hey Hey, the blond smiled, it's seems we're not the only ones to have had the idea to come here, eh Kenta-kun ?

-You're right Yu-kun, but also the weather is fine today, so it's normal that everyone wants to go out a little !

-Hey Hey, sure Kenta-kun ^-^."

While Yu was tenderly kissing him on the cheek, Kenta saw someone he knew well.

«Hey but it's Kyoya !

-EH ? Where Yoyo ? »

The small blond saw the young man, who walked only a little further down the aisle.

"You come Kenta-kun, let's go say hello ! Yu said, holding his hand.

-It's only a pretext to go bother him, confess.

-How did you guess^o^ ? »

They overtake without difficulty the teenager, who noticed their presence when they pointed in front of him with a big smile. He seemed not surprised to see them.

"Hi Yoyo :D ! Yu said happily.

-Hello Kyoya :).

-...What are you doing here you two -_- ? Kyoya asked with an air of the most enthusiastic.

-Bah, like all the couples who are here, we're going for a walk ^-^ ! Yu explained.

-...Because you are a couple ? the green asked.

- Yes Yoyo, you didn't know :) ?

-...Your love life doesn't interest me at all Yu. " he declared before recovering to walk.

Of course, the two small lovers followed him.

"And you, what are you doing here Yoyo ? the blond asked. I don't see anyone who walk with you, so if you aren't in couple, why are you here ?

-It's not your business Yu, Kyoya replied. If I want to come here I come here that's all.

-I don't believe you a second.

- And why ?

-You see Yoyo, Yu explained, everyone knows you looove being in a place with lots of people, and everybody also knows that you looove everything that is romantic !

-Stop wind me up !

-Oh, it's good calm down Yoyo u_u. Well, I want to say is that unless you are masochistic, and I think you're not, you have no reason to come here. It's not true Kenta-kun ?

-Yes, Yu-kun is right !

-...Your nicknames are stupid -_ -

-No, Yu replied, it's romantic ! You are truly a killing-love you !

-Pff, these are just some nonsense stuff.

-I hope you don't count to seduce someone, because it's not won u_u'.

- And otherwise Kyoya, Kenta asked, what are you doing here ?

-I don't have to tell you, Kyoya replied dryly.

-Oooh, it's suspect that, as would say Maka (NA: Maka is the nickname Yu gave for Madoka). I bet you go for a date but you don't want to tell us ^-^

-I don't like anybody, it's clear ?!

-Yes, it's good, we know, Mr is a lonely lion -_-'. Well, it's precisely when we say that we love someone :D !

-Go Kyoya, if you love someone you can tell us, we're not going to make fun of you, Kenta ensured.

-Yoyo is in lo-ove :3

-Stop bothering me Ò_Ó# ! the green cried, slightly unnerved by the insistence of both.

- Yoyo, you wouldn't love a redhead with hazel eyes, by the greatest hazards ?

-...And why I'd love Gingka ? Kyoya said.

-Because it's clear that you love her ^-^, Yu said, you always think about him and you always want only you close to him ^-^, it's a bit selfish as behavior but it's love behavior ^-^

-You're talking ribbish, it's you who make you ideas ! the green assured. It's not about him I think, this is my fight against him ! And I want that there have nobody close to him because there is only me who have the right to confront him and beat him ! And now let me ! »

Kyoya walked away, pretty pissed off, under the gaze of the two little boys.

"Ah, Yoyo is a real tsundere u_u', the blonde sighed.

-We don't follow him Yu-kun ? Kenta asked.

-...Yes, but by far, I have the feeling that Yoyo didn't tell us the truth about Gingky.

-You think he loves him ?

-Finally Kenta-kun, it's more than obvious ! the blonde said. Yoyo deeply loves Gingky but because of its stupid bad character he won't tell him. And in your opinion, why did he come here ?

-...In order to find Gingka and confess his love ?

-Exactly Kenta-kun ;D ! Now let's go, otherwise we will lose sight of him. »

The two lovers began therefore to follow Kyoya, without this one noticing, too busy with his thoughts.

_' Ah these two-there, if they could shut up sometimes! I don't ask them what they are doing here me ! Decidedly, I hate kids... especially these two snoops !'_

While Kyoya fumed inwardly against Yu and Kenta, without too much looking around him, something, or rather someone drew his attention.

At the foot of a cherry blossom, whose petals flew so well covered ground that you almost couldn't see grass from below, thus forming as a sea or a blanket of petals, Gingka was lying quietly.

_'...Gingka !'_

Kyoya, who was now staring at the redhead, took a step towards him.

«...Gingka ? " he said gently.

He certainly had to sleep, because he had his eyes closed and he said nothing. He who was always excited, he seemed very quiet. The green still approached him.

Gingak had a lovely smile on the face, and his red hair, just like his clothes, were covered with a large number of rose petals. A flower had even fallen and was just behind his right ear. Seeing this image that was the most beautiful of the red that he never saw, Kyoya couldn't help blushing and thinking that he was really adorable.

_'He's so cute... he looks like an angel... No, he's an angel...'_

Unable to stop, the green still came closer and knelt next to Gingka, who had even not heard him -but Gingka has heavy sleep, let us remember. He leaned slightly and looked at him. He couldn't restrain him gently caressing his cheek, and said that the redhead had very smooth skin. The latter does even not respond to caresses Kyoya made to him.

_'He really must sleep...'_

But by dint of touch him the cheek and stare at him without interruption, the teen realized he had a terrible, a huge urge to kiss him.

_' Damn, he's really too cute, I must kiss him ! But if he wakes up to this moment there... '_

Kyoya tried to control himself, until he told himself that if Gingka had not responded to his caresses, he wouldn't react to a kiss. What arranged him much. The green leaned more and more and came closer to the redhead face.

But at the time where their lips were touching, Gingka opened his eyes.

«...Mmh ? »

The only thing he could see was the beautiful blue orbs of his rival. He realized then that they were very close. But really, really close. So close that it was even not a centimeter that separated him from him.

«...Kyoya '##' ? " he said with a tiny voice.

The latter, which had somewhat arrested move when he had crossed the red hazel orbs, retired, face completely red.

«I... uh... Hi Gingka.

-...What were you doing near me ? Gingka asked, also red and embarrassed.

-I... I wanted to see if you slept, the green lied.

-...You... prehaps you didn't need to come so close '##'... »

The red stretched slowly into gaping, then noticed that Kyoya was full of petals in the hair. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling Gingka ? the green asked.

-You have full of rose petals in the hair ^-^. "

He passed his hand in his green hair and found actually several. It's that the wind constantly continued to made them fall on the two boys.

"You have more than me Gingka, he remarked with a smile .

-...Ah 'o' ?

-You have even a flower behind your ear. »

Gingka grew to turn his hand in his red locks and realized there were much, much more than Kyoya. He also touched the flower he had behind the ear. He wanted to remove it but the green took off his hand.

«K-Kyoya ?

-Leash, it fits you very well y'know, he assured.

-'##' ...T-Thanks Kyoya..., he blushed. But... What are you doing here ? he asked.

-...Me ?...But, and you, what were you doing there asleep ? the green asked.

-I... I was looking for you, confessed Gingka. I've looked you everywhere but I didn't find you and I was tired, so I lied here to rest. But I fell asleep... and you ?

-Uh, I... to be honest... I was looking for you too.

-...And... why were you looking for me ?

-I... wanted to see you. »

Kyoya decided to go to the end of his thought.

"I... have something very important to tell you.

-...What did you want to t - "

Gingka couldn't finish his sentence, Kyoya placed his lips on his. Having understood that Kyoya kissed him, he blushed even more than before, but not sought to push him back. Instead, he found it very nice, and shyly, he returned the kiss. This slightly surprised the green, but he doesn't in left nothing forthcoming and continued to kiss him gently and passionately, both under the petals of flowers that continued to fall. Once he were parted, the two boys looked at each other, and Kyoya took Gingka in his arms, while he sat down next to him, still with his eyes fixed in the red's.

«...Kyoya..., he said always as red as his hair.

-Yes Gingka ?

-...What did you want to tell me in fact ? »

A sweatdrop appeared on the temple of the green.

"You didn't understand what I told you ?

-But... you told me nothing !

-...In fact, my message was my kiss...

-...'##'...So... do you mean... you just wanted to kiss me ?

_' But it's not true, he does it express or what ?!'_

-No, it meant that I love you Gingka ! the green confessed, blushing.

-...'##'...Kyoya... »

Gingka smiled, then huddles against the chest of the teen with blue eyes, while he puts gently his hand in his redheads locks.

" I love you too Kyoya ^-^.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Here, oneshot finished ! If you like, put reviews please :)

Yu and Kenta: Awww that was too cute ^-^

Kyoya:...What are you doing here you ?!

So-chan: They followed you and have seen everything that you did with Gingka ^-^

Kyoya: I will never be quiet with Gingka TT-TT

Yu: You see I was right, you liked Gingky Yoyo :D

Madoka: What ? I missed something ?

Kenta: Yeah, we saw Kyoya and Gingka kissing :)

Yu: Additionally, under a cherry tree in bloom, it's so roooomantique *3*.

Madoka: Why I missed it TT-TT ?

Yu: Don't worry Maka, I just recorded ;D *released a mobile phone from his pocket*

Kyoya: Where did you get it you ?

Yu: I "borrowed" Tsubasa's Smartphone ^-^

Tsubasa: *arrives suddenly* Nobody saw my phone ?

Yu: *gives the phone discreetly to Madoka* no sorry ^-^

Kyoya: This kid is really evil -_- #...


End file.
